The Dream
by TheGreenNGoldAvenger
Summary: Who would have thought that the mighty Thor was afraid of the dark? And that his little brother has to comfort him?


**Hello, all! Here's a cute little story, I needed to post** **something! ;) **

**I own none of these characters. If I did, I dont think I would be writing fanfiction all day.**

* * *

"Loki?" "Yes, brother?" "I'm afraid of the dark." Loki was having a good nights rest, when his elder brother, Thor, had suddenly shaken him awake. "Thor Odinson. You are way too old to be afraid of the dark still." Loki rolled over so that he was propped up on his elbow; hand on face, facing Thor. "Take me for example. I stopped decades ago." "But you're Loki, you're not scared of anything. Especially the dark." Thor whined. "No, I'm not perfect, I am frightened of father, well, who isn't, and I'm scared of losing you."

Loki grabbed Thor's hand. In most cases, it would be the other way around, older comforting the shaken youngling. "Really?" "Yes, Thor. There's nothing in this room apart from you and I. Now get some sleep." "Ok. But promise me that you won't do anything to scare me tonight." Thor whimpered. "I, Loki Odinson, hear by swear to do nothing to Thor tonight that he may find frightening. There, you're safe. Go to bed." Loki gave Thor's hand one last gentle squeeze. "Goodnight, brother." Thor called as he climbed into his bed.

~oOo~

What a night. First, he thought he saw something in the dark shadows of their bedroom, then ran crying to his brother, his little brother, and then the dream. That horrifying dream. He's had it so many times, he shouldn't be scared of it anymore, but he still is. The message is impossible to grasp. It can't be true, it mustn't be true.  
He is standing on a rocky cliff, with Loki on the opposite side, but Loki isn't himself. Eyes full of hate, which were directed at him, not some other enemy, he was the enemy. Loki held his golden spear, pointed at him; they were only about ten feet away from each other. "Loki, brother." "No! Do not use that word." He spat. Thor stared in confusion. Loki and himself had always been brothers, and great friends. Standing before him was a grown up Loki, and an adult Thor. "Loki. How could you do this to me, to father, to Asgard?" Thor used his arm and gestured to the area around him. "You. It was always you." He whispered, and suddenly flung himself towards Thor, spear in front of him. He had no time to react. The spear tip pierced the amour, then his skin, seemingly in slow motion, and Thor sat up, wide awake.  
"Brother, are you okay?" Loki was standing next to him, worry in his eyes. Thor flinched away from him, dream still vivid in his mind. But this Loki's eyes were filled with worry and compassion. Not fury and hate. It was near impossible to imagine his brother acting murderous. But he saw it. He couldn't believe it, but yet again, he did.

~oOo~

Thor tussled in his sleep. He's been doing it more and more often. This was unbelievable. Loki won't be able to get any sleep at all. He walked over to his brother's bed and tapped him on the chest. His blue eyes flew open, they made eye contact, and Thor flinched away, fingers clutching the sheets. "Brother, are you okay?"  
Loki was genuinely worried. He had never seen the thunder god so scared in his entire life.  
Thor lay there for several minutes, panting. Loki held his hand, checking his pulse. Way too high. "Calm down. It's fine. You are safe here." Thor finally calmed down enough for him to speak.  
"It w-it was you. You were going to kill me." If Thor didn't look so grave, Loki might have laughed. "No, Thor. It's just your stupid little brain playing tricks on you. I may be envious, but never doubt that I love you. Now scoot over, you great lump." Loki pulled back the covers of Thor's bed so he could climb in as well.

~oOo~

Thor was glad that Loki would keep him company that long, long night. They didn't sleep, just talked. Loki would tell jokes and poke fun at others in the house of Odin. Thor would laugh and tell his own puns.  
The brothers stayed up all night long.  
Loki brought a book and began to read aloud. Thor closed his eyes and let the majestic voice wash over him.  
Before he knew it, it was morning. Thor had survived another nightmare.

But what about the next one?

* * *

**Thans for reading, and a shoutout of thanks to all of my wonderful followers!**

**Ghost Rider of the Aragon: I am working on that sequel you asked for, might take a while, please be patient. :) Thank for the suggestion and the review! **


End file.
